


Lillium

by marukusanagi



Series: FFXV DRABBLES [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: Draft not betaed and I'm not english speaker, so I'm very sorry. But I had to get rid of this.Regis falls for Prompto. Spoilers to the game main story





	Lillium

Regis and Clarus were always a pair. Since their adventures in the past, the friendship blossomed besides the duty, beside the obligations. Aulea, his beloved queen, understood their bond, and never showed jealousy or disdain. She was a noble, their marriage a political decision, and was kind enough to let him have a place where to go , where to find the comfort she couldn't give him.  
Noctis was born. Little pink thing, he got his hair and eyes, but the chin and the nose, and the way he looked at you when he was angry or happy, was Aulea's. Such a shame Noctis never knew her, the Curse took her away too soon.  
And Regis was alone again, with a small child and the soul torn apart. Clarus never left, he never let him fall to despair, he was there to love him, to be his support. Clarus had his pregnant wife, little Gladiolus, their relationship could be marked as King and his devoted shield, so, if anybody suspected or knew, never was considered wrong. Everybody have their own secrets.  
Noctis grow up nice, even with the Empire attempts to finish his life. He became a little gloomy and distant teen, but not very different of other boy of his age. Regis was proud of him, and happy that Gladiolus and Ignis where there for him, his only concern was he didn't have any common friend besides his future sword and his future shield.  
"Noct!"  
The first time Regis heard that voice was during the 16 th birthday of the prince. A mop of blond hair, freckled cheeks, sky blue eyes, a little skinny and a smile like the sun. A sunshine.  
"Prompto, you came", the two youngsters shared a hand bump salute, and then the lond kid realizae he was in front of his king. He got anxious and blushed under the glance of Regis, who was astonished by the vibrant energy of Prompto's.  
"Dad, this is Prompto. He is a friend from my school."  
"Nice to meet you", the king extended his hand and clumsily the boy shaked. It was warm, and soft.  
"He-hello, your majesty! I'm Prompto Argentum! And I'm very glad for letting me to assist today to the party!"  
"Is my party and I decide that", grumbled Noctis.  
"And I'm glad that Noctis has such a cute friend".  
"Dad!"  
Prompto blushed more, and Regis smiled. He knew he was being pushy, but something inside made him want to tease the cute kid.  
"Is the truth!" Regis put a hand on Prompto's head. The hair was also soft. "Enjoy the party."

* * *

 

Clarus noted the change in Regis. It wasn't like he stopped enjoying his company, or anything. Clarus loved Regis, and knew that his king didn't love him the same anymore.  
"Is almost a child. Refugee from Nifelheim, but is clean". Regis was sitting in a balcony, watching the training grounds. Noctis and Prompto have just turned 18, and Prompto was training with Gladiolus. "No relationship that raise suspicions, not even a boyfriend or girlfriend."  
"I got married at that age."  
"You're the king", said Clarus, never changing the tone of his voice.  
There's was no crime in dating somebody from 16 in Insomnia, and also the king could got remarried if he wanted. He was an alpha, he could pick the omega he wanted now, Noctis was the chosen heir. But he never felt like it.  
Until a ray of sunshine crossed his path, and he fell for it.  
Prompto waved at him from the training grounds, and Gladiolus made him show respect with a reverence.  
Regis closed his eyes.

* * *

 

"Uncle Gladio!"  
Gladio got down to receive Yuri's hug and put him sitting over his broad shoulder. The child had black hair and freckled nose. When he smiled, you could see a milk tooth missing. But what was his more distinct feature was the night blue sky eyes.  
Caelum eyes.

Gladio fell for Prompto when he meet Noctis on the arcades, and the cute blonde was pouting at his side. When  he learned that the kid chose to become part of the princes services, he almost felt delighted to be able to share the training grounds with him. He was sure to be able to conquer the cute kid heart, and make him his partner, he was an omega and he could give his father a grandson to carry the Amicitia legacy.

But the time was against his plans. They have to train, the war got worse and Insomnia fell. He lost his father, his friends, but they had to carry on with the mission.

Altissia happened, so many lives were lost. Ignis lost his sight, and Prompto lost his cheerfulness, he even found him throwing up behind on the bathroom, but with that happened, their dismissed it as a nervous thing.

When Prompto fell from the train, he almost lose it. It was Ignis firm decision to carry on and fulfil their duty to their king what made him keep on,  swallow his feelings and keep on track.

Then, Noctis was absorbed by the Crystal, and the night with no stars covered the world.

"Did you know? Last night, I dream with the king. He said he is coming back soon!"

Gladiolus put Yuri on the ground, who ran inside the house. Iris was the one who take care of the kid when Gladio and Prompto have hunts to do. Ignis went with Aranea.

"Dad! Uncle Gladio is back!"

The kid had his mom energy and the same smile. 

"Wash your hands, diner is about to be ready", said the blond to his son. Gladio watched him a moment, before giving in and circle the smaller man in his arms. 

He still was in love with him. Even when he discovered about the pregnancy and who was the father, he couldn't accuse Prompto or Regis. They were in love back then, and were free to act upon it.

"Hey big guy. Are you tired?" asked the blond, a little surprised by his actions. Gladio hugged him closer. Ten years. They never talked of love, but they had a bond thicker than blood, stronger than simply duty. He wanted to be a father to Yuri, and become Prompto's pillar.

"Yuri told me he dreamt about Noct."

Prompt put a hand over the band that covered the tattoo on his wrist, a common reaction when something upset him.

"He hasn't showed any magical abilities" , Prompt sounded almost desperate, "but... Umbra came."

Gladio looked him in the eye.

"So, is true."

Prompto nodded.

"Ignis returns tomorrow."

Funny thing say tomorrow in a never ending night.

"I'm worried. If... If the Crystal decides to reach Yuri too...? He is..."

"Not the heir", cut him the big man. "He is your son and my godson. And I he can call me dad one day, I hope."

Prompto was silent for a long moment, and then Gladio felt wetness on his shirt and his trembling body.

"After all this years, you still want me?"

Gladio hugged him closer, and kissed the top of his head.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri: is the japanese word for lily flower.


End file.
